For the sport of competitive swimming, the “speed” of a swimming pool is an important factor contributing to the ability of swimmers to swim fast and possibly achieve a personal best time.
Various theories exist as to what constitutes a “fast” pool, but at present there are no established parameters for making a pool fast”.
The inventor has observed that various factors contribute to whether a pool can be made “faster”. One of these observations is that the amount of wave activity in a pool can result in a swimmer experiencing a “drag”.